Therapy For Your Birthday
by Moshing in the Rain
Summary: Rhine is turning 21. And instead of getting normal presents like bracelets and lotions, her sister brings the whole yugioh cast into our real world! What could possibly go wrong? Why would she need therapy after it? Well, because when other guest fanfiction writers are involved and the yugioh cast hits the dance floor to celebrate, yeah... let's just say you had to be there.


**A/N:**

**WARNING: This contains drug and alcohol references and some adult language.**

_1. This is a birthday present for my beautiful, talented, amazing baby sis, _Raving In The Rain. _If you haven't read her stories, you definitely should. My girl is working hard to be a published writer as you read this and I know she's going to make it big. Her birthday is on January 12 and so I will update this story everyday! I love her so much and I honestly believe that SHE is the big sister. She is a best friend and one funny chick who knows how to party!_

_2. This will be written from the point of view of an OC named Rhine who represents my sister. She hates when people use her real name, so I used our real LAST name as her first name. Heeheehee. I believe my character is true enough to who she is, so if you're surprised by how badass she is, don't worry. We all are. lol. My character will have my real name (Leisolette)._

_3. This is not 100% canonXOC. It is, but it really isn't._

_4. She wrote parts of this and I think you will be able to tell. I'm not a good writer, so months ago I asked her to write a story for me for a fake project and basically, I took that, added and removed some stuff, and voila! mwahahaha!_

_5. My evil birthday plot is not done yet! You will see guest appearances by other writers who my sister loves dearly and who want to wish her a happy birthday!_

_PLEASE ENJOY AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, __**RAVING IN THE RAIN!**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**6:30 PM, January 10**

Ok, I'm not going to sit and here and pretend like I'm innocent. I've had my fair share of run-ins with the law. We're one of those on and off again couples; he'll call me all mad about something, I don't call back, then he'll show up at my door and all this drama starts. You know how the law can be. He's probably just jealous because I spend so much time with Mary Jane- if you know what I mean. It's a struggle, and sometimes I wonder how we've managed to stay together for so long. But, at any rate, I was clean this time around. That's basically what I'm trying to say. I told her not to light up in my car. I fucking told her! But this was Madison I was talking to. Give her a soda can and a lighter, and she'll get the party started no matter whose it is. That's for damn sure. 'Twas the week of my twenty-first birthday and I, the only licensed chick in the coup, found myself face-to-face with my crazy ex-boyfriend; the police. Madison Ashby and Maureen Fruehauf were higher than the clouds while I was stuck under their rain.

It was perfect, really. Loud, pumping music, good friends, and- oh hey, flashing lights.

"Rhine! Rhine!" Maureen tossed herself into the back of my seat. "What if they have sniff dogs?"

"It won't take a dog to smell the chaos you've been causing back there. How much was it?"

"Uh...whoa. Like, forty-fifty grams-ish?"

I was going to kill her. I really was. "Fifty or sixty grams? Ugh! For the love of Odin, Maureen! Do you really need all that? This is not Berlin! Hello? South Germany? We are going to get our asses handed to us!"

I was used to weed, but the smell in my car was like someone lit a match in my nose. I grew up in what some may consider to be an artsy-fartsy hippie town. Obviously passing someone a blunt was like saying hello. In fact, weed was so common that my parents wouldn't even get mad if I came home baked. "Just do it in a safe environment" they said, or "as long as you tell us when, where and who, we can't punish you". The hell? But that didn't mean I smoked every day I breathed- not like these two girls. I was more of a "on-special-occasions" kind of girl. And this was not a special occasion. At least, not yet. There were still hours to go until my official birthday, and I did not want to spend them in one of Saarland's jails.

Madison began giggling when the police officer finally trudged out of his vehicle. I was done. I was _so_ done. I had two toasted foreigners in the back of my car and I was a hell of a long ways away from my home in Berlin. I knew that as soon as I rolled my window down, he'd whip out the cuffs. See, marijuana isn't necessarily legal in Germany. In most places it's tolerated and will hardly earn you a night in jail. Thirty grams is considered a reasonable amount for personal use, and even if the polizei see you smoking it in some coffee shop in Berlin, they won't lock you up. But no. I was in Saarland, Germany. A southern state, if you will, that was ...well... less tolerable of the drug. A lot less.

"Hello, officer." I squeaked through the small opening I left in the window.

"Miss, could you roll down the window a little more?"

"Um... what if I told you that it was broken and does not go any farther than this?"

"Then I'd have to ask you to exit the vehicle, please."

Of course. The law always had an answer for everything. I could never win an argument with him, he just had to be right all the time. Madison wasn't helping either. She began singing about how she didn't start the fire, it's always been burning since the world's been turning. This girl can sing as beautiful as crow with a sore throat. I slip from the car as quickly as possible. If he smells how loud the girl's have been smoking, I'm going to have to care for their sorry asses. I can hear his police dog barking hungrily from the car. Please, don't let it smell the green from yonder.

"You know why I pulled you over, ma'am?" he looped his hands around his belt. Now I knew he meant business.

"No, sir."

"Your taillight is out."

I breathed. Fuck yeah! I knew I didn't pray everyday for nothing.

"Oh! Oh, yes. My taillight. So, so, so sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. You're going to have to get that fixed, ma'am. But, unfortunately, I'm also going to have to write you a- what in the name of weinerschnitzels?!" the polizei shoved me down, his eyes wide and hand on his gun. "Stay down, ma'am! Everyone else just stay in the car!"

The way he'd said it made me imagine some hideous creature the size of Seto Kaiba's ego stomping down the autobahn. My adrenaline was going instinctively. I stayed ducked behind my car and hoped my friends were not high enough to do something really stupid. I mean, more stupid than their usual stupid. The polizei ordered whatever it was to put their hands up and freeze. His gun clicked and snapped, readying for the perfect moment to strike. Meanwhile my friends were having the time of their lives. Inside they were screaming the most random of things and then cackling so hard I thought the glass would break. Then the stench of weed would get out and we'd all be in even worse trouble.

"Yami! Yami, you're so beautiful! I want your babies!" Maureen howled.

Madison then chimed in with her hauntingly wild orgasm. "Oh, Yami. Oh! Oh! OH!"

"Where you boys headed? Up my skirt?"

"You too, Yugi-poo! You sexy, sexy, baby panda! Come over here, I'll show you my Millennium Rod."

I don't even want to know what the expression on my face was. I could already feel that it had every arrangement of annoyance and complete and utter confusion. The police hollered at them to stop. But they were laughing so hard that they'd been shaking the car, ignoring everything the officer had to say. Everything felt so strange. But whatever was taking the officer's attention off of me and my pothead friends felt like a blessing. I just hoped they could keep distracting him so I could sneak the remaining weed out of the car.

"Rhine!" my friends called. "Rhine, it's Yami! And Joey! And Kaiba! And, and, and..."

"Guys, can you calm the fuck down? Are you sure that shit wasn't laced or something?"

"No, Rhine. We're serious. Check out the hotties. Do you want to lose your virginity, or not?"

I froze. The only warmth anywhere was the blush racing onto my cheeks. Maybe I shouldn't have played that game of truth or dare; then they wouldn't know so many of my deepest, darkest secrets. Let's face it: when you're twenty years old, going on twenty-one, being a virgin is like being a pimple. Everyone could notice you. And no matter how pretty the rest of your face is, that's what stands out. Suddenly you're ugly, you need an avocado mask, and all your friends are trying to hook you up with the hottest lay they can find.

"Shut up, guys! I hate you." was the best comeback I'd ever had.

Suddenly, though, my friends blowing up my whole spot didn't matter. The adrenaline returned into its hidden lairs within my veins. I heard voices. Familiar voices. There was a girl who was trying to talk everything out. Something about staying calm and sticking together no matter what. And... a male Brooklyn accent. In Germany? Then a baby panda. Then another that sounded like he couldn't be joyous about anything in life, or didn't believe in anything but money. Yeah. It sounded like rich-bitch. I come from a family of them, so I know what money sounds like. And... there was no way I could mistake it. That voice, that deep, smoldering aphrodisiac. That was the voice of Dan fucking Green!

I didn't remember smoking that day, but when I sprang up to look over my car, I saw the cast of _Yu-Gi-Oh!._

There they were; stumbling out from the forest surrounding the autobahn. Their clothes were torn and their faces were scathed and dirtied. Tea even had blood rolling down her arm! They really did look like hell. No wonder the officer panicked. He must have thought there was an accident or they were a traveling group of psychopaths. Whatever worked for him. But then I wondered why he'd bothered to pull his gun. What if they were lost teens? What if they really were in an accident? He was just going to shoot them up? And then I realized what it was when I gave them each another look. Their duel disks. Pointy, big, flashy buttons. Smells like weaponry to the polizei. I would know. Tristan was holding Joey back, either from pummeling Kaiba or flipping off the officer. Marik stood scratching his head while Ishizu gave him a scowl deserving of a medal. Yugi stood near a petrified Tea almost-_ almost_- reaching for her hand. Kaiba had his arms folded across his chest, challenging the officer and now I with his unwelcoming eyes.

Either these were really good cosplayers, or I was high as fuck. I knew that no matter how the situation turned out, though, I was going to have to call my besties Ele and Aqua about this later. They're going to flip when I tell them how gorgeously, majestically, super-special-awesomely perfect these guys are!

"I said freeze! Don't make me shoot!" the officer shouted at a squirming Joey Wheeler.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Joey panicked. "What's the big idea?"

"Please, don't shoot!" cried Tea.

"Then put down your weapons and show your hands!"

"No!" I, for some reason I could not encapsulate, lunged at the officer. I placed my hand upon his shoulder and shook my head dramatically. "Those aren't weapons! They're duel disks. For a card game. Please, I know these people. Don't shoot."

But I honestly had no idea if I really knew them. I didn't want to believe that my favorite anime characters could just magically pop up into the real world. I fantasized about that, but in the end, I knew it where to draw the line. No. It was impossible. What I _could_ assume was that I sniffed too much of the weed and was hallucinating everything. Although not as glamorous a conclusion, it somehow made things better. At least if the latter were true, I wouldn't have to question every event in my existence to this moment. You know, in case the realization that cartoon characters and such a magick were real forced me to dive into a hectic and most likely lethal spiral of insanity. It's standard procedure.

The officer looked at me and then back at the gang of hoodlums poking out of the forests. Finally he clipped his gun back into its holster and loosened his shoulders. I'm sure we all exhaled at that point.

"You know these fools?"

"Yes, sir. They're my friends."

Yugi's eyes lit up. I could see just how thankful he was for our mishaps of a meeting. Well, a sort of meeting. Why I was saving strangers, I didn't really know. They could have been meth heads or gangbangers. Yes, gangbangers who dressed liked the characters from Yugioh. At the same time, I couldn't just let fellow Yugioh fans get shot because they were so good at staying in character.

"Alright. I'll need to call a bus. One of the girls is bleeding."

"They're going to the hospital?"

"They have to. You, on the other hand, ... get that taillight fixed."

"Yes, sir."

"And take some of those friends of your with you. The ambulance will be here to get the girl shortly."

"Right."

By then Madison and Maureen had moved on to headbanging to Rammstein in the backseat of my car. When they sobered up, I was going to tear them apart. I promised myself that. I waited for the officer to slip into his car before waving the cosplayers over. They approached without any hesitation- which was rather odd- and I waited to help Tea over the guard rail.

"Thank you." she said.

"Uh... no problem. What happened to you guys?"

"Strange you should ask. We don't know ourselves." whined Tristan.

"But we're sure glad you're here. We have no idea where we are or what's going on. We are so thankful for you convincing that cop not to shoot. I'm Yugi by the way. Yugi Muto."

Sure he was. He may have looked like him, talked like him, was even short like him, but that didn't mean a damn thing.

"Right. I'm Rhine Eberhardt. And those two Neanderthals in the backseat are my friends Madison and Maureen. They're a little... 'out of it' right now. So... yeah."

"Well, thanks, Rhine. We really appreciate it."

"Mhm. Yeah. Well, I love the outfits. Are you guys lost on your way to a convention or something?"

"A what?"

"Just who the hell do you think we are?" Seto interrupted."We don't have time for silly conversations. We have a tournament to get on with, so tell us where we are so we can get going already."

"Well, damn. I only just saved your life, you rude-ass mother fucker. But ok. You're in Saarland, Germany in the middle of the autobahn. And I don't appreciate when people talk to me like that, so back the fuck up before shit gets real."

And shit did get real. Really, real. Because as Seto was coming back at me with something rich and witty, and Joey was bursting out laughing, and Tristan was egging on the moment, there was a bright glow of gold. And suddenly Yugi wasn't so short or so sweet. Suddenly he had more presence and more menace. And I knew what that meant. But how could someone pull that off? How could someone just... change? Exactly how it happened in the anime? I knew then that I wasn't simply high. I was talking to the real characters, and probably going to need a therapist for my birthday.

* * *

_END CHAPTER!_

_Rhine Eberhardt - RavingInTheRain (the birthday girl and best sister ever! Her birthday is January 12.)_

_Maureen Fruehauf - (a real life friend)_

_Madison Ashby - WhatAboutTheCardGames_

_Ele Arias - El3v3n (see her in the next chapter!)_

_Aqua - Aqua Girl 007 (see her in the next chapter!)_

_Leisolette Patel - (me! I'll also be in the next chapter!)_


End file.
